Such a method, information carrier and device are known from WO 92/00647. A video signal for which the basic information is analog video information, is transferred via a laser disc. Digitally encoded subtitle information is then recorded on the laser disc as overlay information separated from the video information in the sub-code of the digital audio signal. When this sub-code information is generated, the subtitle information is read from a file in which also the instant at which the text is to be shown is indicated. The subtitles are then recorded in the audio signal sub-code that corresponds to this instant. On reproduction, the subtitles are displayed once they have been recovered from the sub-code.